Two Outcasts Of Konoha
by animequeen78
Summary: Kakashi became a vampire. Shizuko became the pariah of the Uchiha Clan. A series of events in the two's lives caused them to meet. They fall in love, despite Kakashi's being a vampire. KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's Curse To Bear

After the death of Kakashi's father, he took care of his mother and trained as a ninja. One night changed his life forever, besides the death of his dad.

That night, a stranger visited the Hatake residence. He wore a dark cloak. Kakashi had suspicions about him. They went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. The stranger said he was greatly pleased with the hospitality. Then he did some hand signs to restrain Kakashi. "Kakashi!" his mother cried out, moments before she was captured too. The stranger opened his mouth, baring unusually long canine teeth, and bit into Mrs. Hatake's neck and imbibed in her blood. She fell lifeless, with two small holes in her neck. The stranger did the same thing to Kakashi. Kakashi let out a terrified scream "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and fell unconscious. The stranger was a vampire.

When he woke up, he was in the hospital, with a bandage on the left side of his neck. A nurse walked in, "Hello, Kakashi. I heard what happened to your mother. I'm so sorry about that." Then she went to open the blinds to let in light. "Owww!!!! Why is the sun burning me?!?!?" Kakashi cried. The nurse looked horrified. Then Kakashi got up from his bed and looked in the mirror. When he opened his mouth, he saw that his canine teeth got too long to be normal. He was terrified. He had become a vampire.

For weeks, Kakashi avoided going into sunlight, fearing it would kill him. He avoided humans to avoid the temptation of biting them. Eventually the Third Hokage came up with a solution to Kakashi's dilemma. He gave Kakashi a bottle of blood pills. The blood pills were special. They made Kakashi have the level of vulnerability to the sun that a human would possess. They also made it to where he wouldn't have to bite anyone to satiate his craving for blood. But he still had vampiric characteristics, such as an "allergy" to garlic, increased speed and strength and ability to read other people's faces. However, he wasn't afraid of crosses like most vampires were. During the night, the effects of the blood pills wore off and Kakashi decided to hunt animals so he wouldn't hurt humans. He chose something not endangered.

This was a curse Kakashi bore from childhood. Kakashi was a vampire.

* * *

A Young Girl's Suffering

Shizuko Uchiha was different from the rest of the Uchiha Clan. Like her mother, she had telekinesis, telepathy, and was able to use her chakra to generate barriers that harmed the attacker. She was also different because she was the only one that preferred singing as her hobby. Her favorite genre of music was alternative rock, mainly Evanescence. The only members of the clan that liked her were Sasuke, Itachi, their mother, and Shizuko's parents.

Her mother was recently taken away from her by an evil lab corporation that was plotting to use her for a bio-organic weapon.

Later that night, the peace and quiet was disturbed when a rock crashed through the window of Shizuko's house. Then Molotov cocktails flew through the broken windows and set the house on fire. She and her father escaped and obtained minor injuries. Then the crowd, shouting angrily, knocked them down and beat on them. Her father died. She was on the verge of death when she heard someone shouting "STOP!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Then she passed out.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital. She had bandages all over her body. By her side was a young man wearing a mask on his face. "My name is Kakashi you okay?" he asked. She replied, "I am now. Where's my father?" "I'm afraid he's dead." The young man sadly said. Then Shizuko cried. "Please don't cry." The young man said, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. Then he continued, "I'll take care of you. I promise."

Shizuko turned 13 by the time of the Uchiha Clan massacre. She was forced to leave for her own safety. Kakashi gave her his locket. "I hope we meet again, Kakashi-sensei." she said. Then Kakashi took his mask off and kissed her on the forehead. Shizuko blushed. "We will." Kakashi assured her. The Shizuko left, both of them in tears.


	2. A Happy Reunion

The Return Of An Old Student

Shizuko was 18 years old and she was returning to Konoha. She wore dark blue jeans, a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and a black duster that bore the Uchiha Clan symbol. She had pale skin, black eyes and raven black hair. Her bangs were swept to one's side.

She looked through the window and saw the village. It had changed quite a bit. The Fifth Hokage's face was carved onto the mountainside. She smirked a bit. Then she saw a group of shinobi. One of them was on the ground. She recognized him. It was her beloved teacher, Kakashi! She jumped out of the train and slid down a cliff. "Kakashi!!" She cried out as she ran to him. "Hey you! Pick on someone your own size!" She shouted to an enemy ninja. Naruto and Sakura did not know who she was, but Sasuke did. He saw the Uchiha Clan symbol on the woman's duster. "Shizuko." He murmured. "What? You know this girl, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke replied, "Yes. She's my only surviving cousin left." "Whoa, cool." Sakura said.

Shizuko put her hands together as if she was praying. Then she put her hands out in front of her and a blue, transparent dome surrounded them as the Sound Ninja came in for the kill. As soon as the enemy touched the shield, he was fried. Then she walked up to Kakashi, who was lying down, heavily injured. "Don't worry. I won't harm anyone in allegiance with Konoha." She said. Then she used medical ninjutsu to heal him most of the way. She put her duster on Kakashi to keep him warm and quiet, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Uhh... Who are you?" Kakashi said, weak from severe blood loss. "You don't recognize me, do you, Kakashi-sensei?" She said. Then Kakashi remembered, "Shizuko... Is that you? My god, you've changed." "But my feelings for you haven't" Shizuko said. Then she continued, "Come on. Let's get back to Konoha." "Agreed." Sakura said. Then they head out to Konoha.

When they were there, Kakashi was placed in the hospital, and Shizuko cared for him during her visits. Every time she was there, Kakashi felt happier than before. She would always stroke his face to the point he fell asleep. "I wish to call you Sensei-kun from now on. May I?" Shizuko asked. Kakashi replied, "Well... I don't see why not." "Okay." Shizuko said. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Kakashi was well after a few days of bed rest. Shizuko was next to him, asleep. He placed his hand on her head and smiled. _She means well_. He thought.

* * *

Later that night, Kakashi was grooming himself. "What's the occasion, Kakashi?" Pakkun, the pug-nosed dog, asked. Kakashi replied, "Shizuko and I are going on a date. I want to make a good first impression on our reunion." "You have a girlfriend now, huh?" Gai said, teasing Kakashi. "You could say that." Kakashi responded. Then he took a razor and some foamy goop and started shaving. "OH MY GOD!!! YOU DON'T HAVE FACIAL HAIR!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SHAVE?!?!?!" Gai yelled. Kakashi responded, "Inside voices, Gai. Besides, isn't this part of male grooming?" Then he got on a white dress shirt, a necktie, dress pants, a belt, nice socks and dress shoes. He also put on an eyepatch.

Then there was a knock on the door and Kakashi answered. At the door was Shizuko, dressed in a knee-lenght dress with straps, nice black pumps, and the locket Kakashi gave her. She also had on scarlet lipstick and charcoal grey eyeshadow. He was stunned by her prescence. Gai and Pakkun were standing behind Kakashi, slack-jawed and buggy eyed. She was a vision of beauty. "Are you ready to go, Sensei-kun?" Kakashi replied, "Oh, uh, um, sure..." He blushed and stammered.

After their date, they went back to the apartment. She sat on his bed while he laid his head on her lap. She stroked the temple of his face. "Kakashi, I love you so much. I wish for you to make me yours." Shizuko said. At that, Kakashi jumped up. "Whoa! What? Shizuko, I can't." He said. Shizuko asked, "Why not? Is something wrong?" "We are breaking the rules of our species. You're a human, I'm a vampire. We cannot do this." Kakashi replied. Shizuko said, "I don't care if you're not human and I'm not a vampire. I love you" And with that, she embraced him. Then she gave a deep, passionate kiss. Then they fell onto the bed.

When Shizuko woke up, she was in Kakashi's arms, half-nude. She gave him a kiss and got dressed. She saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was touseled, and her eyes were wild. She was shocked. She was finally in the arms of the man she loved. She was so happy. When Kakashi woke up, they kissed. "I feel like the luckiest man alive." He said. Then Shizuko left.


	3. The Journey Up Ahead

Kakashi's Unexpected Departure.

A few weeks later, Kakashi was busy packing his clothing and changing into a disguise. His disguise was composed of a black western-style hat, a black duster with the collar up, a black mock turtleneck shell, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and armed to the teeth with garlic capsules (gelatin capsules of garlic so he could throw them into the mouth of an attacking vampire), vials of holy water, a shotgun with a cross on it loaded with silver bullets, a cross, and a stake and mallet (Sounds like Van Helsing!). He wore an eye patch and his signature mask.

He departed from the village without anyone knowing. When Shizuko came home, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Then she found a note on the fridge. It said:  
_Shizuko... I am leaving to Bucharest to take down Dracula to avenge my mother. I doubt that I will survive, so I'll need you to be strong. Do not follow me to Romania, otherwise you will be at risk to be killed by Dracula. I do not want another loss on my behalf. I love you very much. -Kakashi_

Shizuko could not believe it. She collapsed to the floor, weeping. _I thought we would no longer be apart. Why?_ Then she decided to follow Kakashi. She got dressed in an oriental knee-length blood red dress, black pumps, and a shuriken holster on her right leg. She also armed herself with a katana. Then she departed for the same destination: Bucharest, Romania.

* * *

"Shizuko and Kakashi are missing. Apparently, he went to settle the score with this Dracula character and Shizuko followed him." Tsunade said. Sasuke was not surprised. This was not his first time Kakashi went after a vampire to kill it.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke was brooding, as usual, over his family's death. A strange figure approached him. "I take it you have lost someone dear to you, hm? Well, I can help you get vengeance." Then he bared his fangs in an attempt to make Sasuke a vampire. Sasuke became really apprehensive. Then he saw a streak of black ramming into the stranger. It was Kakashi. He told Sasuke, "Go! This man means harm!" Sasuke kept his distance. Then Kakashi shoved something into the stranger's mouth and the stranger writhed in pain. Then he died. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and told him, "Next time you see someone try to bite you, run. It's for your own safety. You can't trust a vampire."

PRESENT

Sasuke thought over those words, _Never trust a vampire...._ "Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Oh, it's nothing." Sasuke replied with a glare. "I'm afraid you'll have to go beyond the world you know. Be careful." Tsunade warned. Then she said, "I'm sending Sakura with you two, just in case anyone gets wounded." Then she dismissed them off to a nearby city, Tokyo.

TOKYO

Naruto stood with his mouth agape. He never saw so many people in one place and so much technology at once. Then he felt someone pull him. "Come on, Naruto. Let's get out of here before you lose your mind... if there's any left to lose." Sakura said as she pulled him towards the airport.

When they were there, Sakura went to the airport director and said, "3 tickets to Bucharest, Romania, please." "Okay miss. Have you heard of our most 2 recent passengers to Romania? The first one of the two was really scary. He was almost completely covered in black clothing. If you find him, get him and ask him about his motives. There was also a girl who was following him. I told her the same thing. She was really beautiful. She had a blood red dress. You kids be careful. There's a lot of weird things that go on in this world today." He said.

They boarded the plane. When the plane took off, Naruto started freaking out because they were leaving ground. "Naruto, calm down. This is part of riding a plane." Sakura reassured him while stroking his head to calm him. Naruto started purring and attempted to rest his head on Sakura, but Sasuke intervened by growling at Naruto for trying to take his girl.

BUCHAREST, ROMANIA

Sakura looked at the rolling hills, admiring the view. "Let's not forget why we're here. We're looking for Kakashi-sensei and Shizuko." Sasuke reminded them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi comes across an abandoned village. He sees a dead tourist lying in front of him. As he was checking the corpse out, someone snuck up behind him. It was a vampire. However, someone else got to the monster before he did. It was Shizuko. "Shizuko, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to follow me here. I can't risk losing you again." Kakashi said, with a hint of worry in his voice. Shizuko responded, "Forget it. Where you go, I go. I'm not a little kid anymore."

It was then Kakashi allowed Shizuko to accompany him, but also to be careful.


End file.
